Red Tulips
by Insincere Perfections
Summary: It was an arranged. But she knew he was more then just a boy. He was a man. Fluff Fluff Fluffy Fluff


**A/N-**

**READ! IMPORTANT! I am sorry, but I am not, nor will I ever be Japanese (sadly)! So sorry in advance for any mistakes I may make! This is just a story and the idea just went through my head. So sorry for any inconvenience to those who are Japanese! I'm rambling now…Sorry! That doesn't even make sense….**

It was an arranged marriage. And neither had been sure whether or not to be pleased with it. Whilst Takashi Morinozuka was accustomed to not showing his emotions, his soon to be bride, Asuka Etsu, was one of the most emotional person any one could hope to know. She wasn't dramatic like the king, Tamaki Suoh, but was not afraid to show affection towards others.

She had been in love, or so she told herself, to another person, Akemi Kintaro, she was not yet sure how she felt about this marriage. She knew the fire that had once been in her relationship to Akemi was now some what dimmed, and she was ready to leave him. She was not a girl who went around with just any boy, no, she was just a romantic who wanted true love and would settle for nothing less.

And still she was waiting for the man who would come around and set her heart on fire, burn her body with his passion and words. Akemi did none of that.

Asuka held strong to the idea of Mori, as he had told her to call him, to be the man for her. Though she had thought the same of the last four men she had been with. She argued to herself that they had been mere boys, children, if you would. Mori was so much more, any one could see that in just an hour with him.

She had grown to like the idea of being with Mori, and was looking forward to the day he would call her his. She wanted the man in her life to feel possessive of her, and melt her heart in one fatal swoop. She would not kiss him until she was sure she loved him and vice versa.

She was no prude, yet she was not one to give herself away to just any one. She was a firm believer in the magic and rarity of true love, and wanted her first kiss with the one she loved to hold as much desire as was said.

Everyday was filled with preparations for the wedding, and still she had not spoken more then two sentences to Mori. She did not want to marry him, her soul tied to him for the rest of her life, with out knowing him.

And so she set out on Mission: Mori-Wise. She would know everything about Mori, even if she died trying. At least she would have died nobly, for the one she was sure she would grow to love.

She tried everything she could, having her private investigators follow him around, he was soon lost in a matter of minutes.

She tried confronting him, he said a bare minimum, not even answering most of her questions.

She was growing desperate. When he left after one of his brief visits she would rise and kiss him on the cheek, he would not even look at her. The silence she could bare, come to see as soothing. But she needed to be loved, like any other human being out there she needed to feel his love for her. She needed him, in some way, to prove that he heard what she said.

She got her answer, two nights before their wedding was to proceed, Mori showed up on her door step. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers. And not just any flowers. **(Pics of different flowers on profile! P.S. I chose them by names and meanings before I actually saw them!) **

Firstly there was the almond blossom, which stood for hope, used by those hoping to win over their loved ones.

Then there was Alyssum, though not one of my favourite flowers, it meant so much, that they were worthy of my beauty.

A single white rose, leaves of ivy winding up it's stem. Purity of intentions, and promise of loyalty.

Red tulips, declaration of love.

It meant more to me then words ever could, which fit me fine, I already knew Mori was a man of few words. I could talk enough for the both of us.

I flew into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as they could go with out harming him. We were meant to be together, though not our choice at the time I knew we would spend the rest of our lives, basking in the glory of our love.

I didn't find any embarrassment in the words I was going to say next, I knew that Mori would never show such a gesture with out checking the meaning of his actions.

'I love you too,' I breathed it into his ear, eliciting a shudder from the body in my grasp. He held tighter to me and when he bent his down to come in contact with mine, I _let_ our lips touch.

We would be fine, as long as we had the other with us.

And every night Mori brang more flowers home.

It was soon decided that he would grow his own.

We would spend our spare time in the nursery in which our flowers lay. Each day a different bouquet. Though ever time a flower that stood for our love. I never forgot the first ones he ever did give me.

**A/N-**

**There you have it. Sorry if you think it was corny or didn't like the bouquet thing, I like fluff. *shrugs shoulders.* What cha going to do about it? REVIEW PLEASE!!??**


End file.
